


Assassin Canarrow: Compromise In Love

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassin Canarrow, Canarrow and Nysara, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Love Triangle, Multi, Nyssa a'l Ghul and Oliver Queen close friendship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Within this Assassin Canarrow one shot, I've decided to do something a little different this time in regards to the Assassin Canarrow pairing than how I usually write them. I hope you'll all enjoy this.





	Assassin Canarrow: Compromise In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Within this Assassin Canarrow one shot, I've decided to do something a little different this time in regards to the Assassin Canarrow pairing than how I usually write them. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

Oliver was busy in the Arrow cave doing some strength training on the salmon ladder when Sara, his girlfriend and partner on the field, came up to him with a distraught expression on her face.

"Ollie ? There's something I need to tell you", she said to him, afraid of what his reaction would be if he knew and especially since they were in a great place.

Oliver stopped his exercise and, after using a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face, went to stand in front of Sara. He then noticed the tense expression on her face and wondered what she could be so apprehensive to tell him, although he had a feeling due to the presence of a certain brunette in their city.

"What is it Sara ? Just tell me, and please know that whatever it is, good or bad, I will always love you", he responded to her while also trying to reassure her. "Always know that you can tell me anything and that I'll never run away from you, even if it's something terrible. You are my world and I promise you that nothing will ever change that."

Hearing her boyfriend's words caused Sara to begin crying uncontrollably, which in turn caused Oliver to quickly engulf her in his arms and hold her tight. After a while, she managed to compose herself and looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"I kissed Nyssa earlier today", she blurted out.

Oliver's eyes widened with surprise, though to be completely honest with himself, he wasn't all that surprised. Ever since Nyssa had arrived in town he had observed her interactions with his girlfriend and could see that they were not over each other. He had no doubt in his heart that Sara still loved and cared for him deeply but he did not delude himself into thinking that there wasn't a lingering spark between her and Nyssa and had always wondered when he and they would have to face this. Before he could respond to her confession however, Sara continued.

"I swear Ollie, I didn't plan this but me and her were out walking and talking when our past relationship came up and everything related to it. All of a sudden, our old feelings for each other came rushing forth and Nyssa suddenly kissed me. I was taken by surprise at first but then ended up responding and kissed her back. It was very passionate and electrical but I soon pulled away because, as amazing as it was, it wouldn't have been right since I'm with you and you don't deserve this and I am so sorry Ollie. It's just that, while I love you with all of my heart and cannot imagine you not in my life, but yet I still have these strong feelings for Nyssa and I don't know what to do", she said to him and then began sobbing again, knowing how messed up this whole situation was.

Oliver let her cry some more, and then he took her face in his hands and lifted it while also using his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears.

"I appreciate that you were honest with me and told me this Sara. In fact, your honesty makes me love you more than ever. As for what you just shared with me, I do understand what happened and why it happened. You and Nyssa had something that lasted for a very long time, and no matter how much time has passed, those feelings aren't going to just vanish into thin air. However, I'm going to ask you a question, and while it's clear as to what your answer will be, I want to hear it from you."

"What is it", Sara asked him, although she had a pretty good idea as to what the question entailed and knew that she had to be honest with him, just as she was honest with him earlier.

"Do you still love Nyssa ?", he asked her gently while staring directly into her eyes.

Sara sighed deeply and returned his stare.

"Yes Ollie, I do", she confessed to him with a sad smile on her face. "I know I shouldn't, but I do, and I'm so very sorry about this."

Oliver nodded at her and smiled.

"Don't be sorry honey. You can't help how you feel. None of just can, just as I can't help but love you. I may have a solution on how to fix this problem but I will need Nyssa here with us since she's a part of this solution, if she's willing of course. Could you please call and ask her to come over here ?", he requested of her and, while confused as to what her boyfriend had in mind, Sara responded by taking out her cell and after dialing, told her that she'd confessed to Oliver about what transpired between them earlier and asked for her to come over to the base, to which Nysaa agreed to do.

Fifteen minutes later, Nyssa arrived and made her way over to where Oliver and Sara were standing. Before either of them could say anything, Nyssa spoke first.

"I just want to tell you Oliver that I would like to apologize for what happened between me and your beloved today. It's true that I still love Sara but I shouldn't have acted the way I did nor did I mean to cause any issues between the two of you", she said to him while hoping that he would accept her apology. After she finished, Oliver responded and said,

"It's alright Nyssa, and as I told Sara earlier, I do understand why it happened and it's because the two of you still love and care for each other and that's not going to change anytime soon, especially since feelings can't just be turned off and on. And that's why I've called you here Nyssa in order to resolve this."

Oliver then took a deep breath, feeling a bit nervous as to what the women before him would think of his proposal, but decided to soldier on and whatever happened, happened.

"It's clear that we both love Sara and that she loves both of us as much as we love her. Therefore, I think that the best solution is for her to be with both of us. I'll be her loving boyfriend and you'll be her loving girlfriend and we'll share her between ourselves."

Sara and Nyssa were very surprised at Oliver's solution, eyes wide with shock. Of all the ideas they'd expected to hear, this wasn't it. Sara couldn't deny however that it had merit and it even sounded like a dream come true for her to have both of the people she loved in her life. Nyssa on her part, while surprised, was intrigued, not to mention that she was aware of couples around the world who had polyamorous relationships and therefore the idea wasn't exactly foreign to her.

"Are you sure about this Ollie", Sara asked him gently, with just a hint of wariness in her voice.

"Yes Oliver, are you indeed sure, because I truly have no wish to get in the way of what the two of you have", Nyssa added, both women wanting to be certain that Oliver would be okay with this arrangement.

Oliver looked towards both of them and nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, I'm very sure of this and am certain that is the best way for all of us to be happy. However, I'm not forcing either of you into this and the final decision rests with both of you."

Sara and Nyssa took a bit of time to think it over, and then turned back towards Oliver, having made their decision.

"I accept your proposal Ollie and your kindness in doing doing this and I feel that it will work out well for all of us", Sara responded to him as she gave her answer with a very happy smile on her face, feeling touched that he was willing to share her with the woman she loved and her own love for him increasing tenfold.

"I concur with my beloved Oliver", Nyssa added with her own smile as she stood there, admiring the selflessness of the man before her while her respect for him increased. And with all of that settled, Sara quickly pulled Oliver into a big kiss which he reciprocated and then did the same to Nyssa to which she also reciprocated. They did discuss the parameters of this arrangement further and Oliver and Nyssa mutually agreed that there wouldn't be any kind of sex or romance between themselves since they didn't have those kinds of feelings towards each other nor were they attracted to each other, and neither would either one of them be physically involved in each others moments with Sara when either of them were doing "couple things" in the bedroom with her.

The day would come when an exception was made in regards to this due to both Sara and Nyssa wanting to have a baby of her own, and Nyssa would rather have someone she trusted and respected help her conceive instead some man she didn't know. It took a lot of tries between Oliver and Nyssa before the latter finally became pregnant. Also, during those moments they slept together, it was Sara who provided her girlfriend with the foreplay in order to get her ready for Oliver and was the one who continued to provided her with the passion and affection while Nyssa was "united" with Oliver until the deed was done.

Both Nyssa and Sara would wind up pregnant and each give birth to a strong and healthy child, making Oliver a very happy and proud dad, and the family of five would go on to live happily ever after.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it folks while also serving as a bit of a departure from the usual norm that I write for Assassin Canarrow. You see, while I personally want Oliver to end up with both Sara and Nyssa on canon, it seems more likely that if the writers did make Assassin Canarrow canon, they would instead have Oliver and Nyssa share Sara while only being good friends with each other, so I decided to write something reflecting that. It's something my fellow author Andrus Tolero also believes and mentioned to me in one of our conversations. I also apologize to anyone here who were disappointed on not getting anything between Oliver and Nyssa except for them having a child together.


End file.
